


Butterflies

by ReadItandWeepFics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, Massage, Mildly Dubious Consent, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadItandWeepFics/pseuds/ReadItandWeepFics
Summary: Tensions have reached an all time high between Bucky and you. Steve “suggests” a little vacation to relieve it.Song Inspirations: "Truly, Madly, Deeply" - Savage Garden





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> A requested story that I thought would be a fun oneshot. I did enjoy writing this one a little TOO much! Let me know what you think!

“Rogers? Rogers? God dammit Steve, this isn’t funny!” You shriek into the comm as you race up the cliffside, trying to catch the Quinjet before it completely clears the island. 

A deep chuckle sounds in your ear. The connection crackling as the jet moves farther away. 

“Sorry Y/N, you should have taken the suggestion when you could have. You both need a vacation. I can’t have you working yourselves to death, nor can I have my teammates at each other’s throats at all times. This will be good, I promise. We’ll check in in a couple of days.” Steve assures before the comm goes silent. 

You break through the jungle foliage to the cliff’s edge to watch the jet depart through the sky. You scream and launch a series of rocks you find laying on the ground into the air. They fall harmlessly to their watery resting place below.

“Are you finished throwing your little tantrum?” Bucky drawls. 

Chest heaving, you whirl around to glare at him. He leans against one of the many palm trees growing on the cliff. He casually twirls one of his knives while staring at you with a bored expression. 

“How can you be okay with this?! They tricked us!” you snap at him. 

Steve had said there was intel on a cache of Hydra weapons stored on this island. Steve had said this was just a recon mission to check things out. Steve had said he wanted you two leading because you were the most efficient pair of the group. What a load of bullshit. 

True you’d been working yourself to the bone mission after mission asking for more to do. True Steve had told you to pump the brakes a bit and even subtly suggested taking a little vacation. When you’d ignored that he’d explicitly told you to take a vacation, but you had a point to prove. 

In the beginning working with the Avengers had been a dream. You worked well with the team, with the added bonus of getting to flirt with the former Winter Soldier himself. Much like his former alias suggested, however, Bucky started to become rather chilly towards you. 

He openly criticized your work in the field. You even overheard a private conversation between Rogers and him telling Steve he needed to take you off missions with Bucky. Rage filled you and you determined to be in as many missions as you could muster. 

So you worked, and you worked hard. You refused to let up. Now it seems Steve was going to take matters into his own hands and leave you stranded with the last person you wanted to be stuck with. 

Bucky shrugs. “No sense crying over it. Might as well just bunker down until Steve feels he’s punished me enough for questioning his judgement. Come on, there’s a little cabana down at the beach. I saw it when we flew in.” He pushes off the tree to head down. 

Punishing him? What was the punishment? Being stuck with you? How dare he act like you were the burden, especially when you pulled your own weight and more! You begin to feel the tension building in your shoulders. The burning ache of too much stress and overuse radiates up the muscle into your neck. You stretch it to the left and right trying to ease the pain. 

You weren’t about to hike through a tropical jungle with him while he complains the whole way that you’re holding him up. You glance behind you toward the cliff edge. Luckily you’ve always been a good problem solver. 

You purposefully march ahead of Bucky, turning abruptly to face him. He stops short of running into you, furrowing his brows in confusion. You smirk and run full speed towards the cliff. As you reach the drop you dive head first into the ocean waves. 

The bracing water is a bit of a shock but you keep the air in your lungs locked in as you drift under the surface. A muted whoosh sounds behind you just as your head breaks through the water. You suck in fresh air and look behind you just as Bucky comes up. He starts swimming towards you. 

You quickly face the beach and breaststroke as fast as you can. Like hell are you gonna let him catch up and pass you. The muscles in your neck and shoulders burn again but you ignore it. As you power through you see the beach getting closer. Just a little more and – 

Suddenly a firm hand grips your left ankle and yanks you back, pulling your head underneath. Surprised you breathe in a mouthful of salt water. You rip your leg free with a hard kick and struggle back up to the surface. You sputter and cough the water aspirated into your lungs. 

“What the hell are you thinking?! Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? You could have been thrown against the cliffside!” Bucky shouts at you as try to breathe normally. 

“Me?! What the hell are you thinking?! You could have killed me just now you asshole!” You shriek. 

You flip over and resume swimming when pain blooms in your right shoulder as the muscle spasms. You scream, instinctively curling your arm into your chest. Bucky frantically treads water to get to you. He pulls you into his side and propels you both towards the shore. He pulls you out of the water through the sand. 

“Hey, hey, talk to me. What hurts?" He rolls away from you and begins inspecting your body. 

Bucky reaches up and brushes your wet hair away from you neck. The second his fingers graze against your skin is the exact moment the butterflies stir inside you. That familiar fluttering set your heart beating faster. You wanted to lean into his touch, to return to the way it was before he became distant and churlish. 

"Don't!" You shove him away, scrambling in the sand to stand. The burning pain renews. 

"Don't you dare be sweet. Don't act like you care about me now, not when you've been so cold and condescending lately. I've worked so hard to gain your approval, but you've been so unyielding." Your voice breaks and you look away to compose yourself. 

"Y/N..." Bucky begins but you shake your head vehemently. 

"Just... just stay away from me until they come back to get us, please." You say softly as you turn and walk further inland. 

••• 

By the time you find your way to the cabana you manage to cage the butterflies more or less. You try to ignore the ache in your chest as you wander through the rooms, taking in the little luxuries. Low lighting comes on as you enter each one. You have to love Tony and his technological advances. In what is a little living area you find a small wine rack, fully stocked. Bingo. 

You make your way back through the rooms heading to the bathroom. You strip out of your dirty, wet stealth suit and stand under the rainfall shower head. You let the hot water splash against your sore neck, trying to work out the kink while periodically sipping from the wine bottle. 

When you were clean and the tension in your neck lessened about as much as it was going to you shut off the water. Wrapping yourself in a silk robe you found on the back of the door you walk out and crawl onto the bed. You nestle down into the pillows piled on top and watch as the sun sets into the ocean. 

You sip again from the wine bottle, feeling the buzz run through your body. You hadn’t heard a sound from Bucky though you were sure he’d made it to the cabana by now. You pretend not to care. The butterflies flutter weakly, more out of sadness this time. Your eyelids droop, heavy from the day and your wine-induced haze. 

You shift and place the bottle on the bedside table. Cuddling yourself into the pillows once more before you slowly drift to sleep, listening to the waves break against the shore. 

••• 

You’d rolled over in your sleep onto your stomach, waking to the same rhythmic lapping of the waves. It’d been warm before but now that the sun was down a chill blew across your skin. You try to pull your arm free from under you, to pull the covers up. Your hand doesn’t move and you feel a tug on your other wrist. 

Confused you pull again but nothing changes, your hands had been tied beneath you. That’s when it dawns on you. Hadn’t you been wearing a robe when you went to bed? The bed shifts. 

“Mmm, Good you’re awake. Now we can begin.” Bucky’s voice rumbles low above you just as he straddles your legs. 

His toned thighs press against your ass. The dormant butterflies rapidly wake and beat wildly in nervousness and a little excitement. You attempt to throw him off but with your arms tied under you and your legs pinned beneath him you’re helpless. He caresses your bare skin, sliding his hands up your ribs. The contrast of flesh and metal creating two different sensations. 

“W-w-what are you doing?” You ask shakily. An involuntary tremor runs through you, the butterflies flapping upwards pushing your heart into your throat. 

“Steve told us to relax. Since I’m certain I’m the cause of your stress I thought I’d relieve it.” Bucky murmurs. 

You hear something uncork and jump when a warm liquid splashes against your back. You tense as Bucky’s hands return to their slow kneading. They travel to the sore spot of your neck, his thumbs digging into the knotted muscle. You whimper, burying your face into a pillow. Bucky leans over you. He pressed his lips softly to your ear. 

“Just let go Y/N. Let me make this up to you.” He nibbles tenderly at your lobe. 

You can’t speak, but you relax your shoulders letting the tension bleed out as Bucky works his fingers into your skin. The oil warms on your skin, sending pleasant tingles racing through your body. 

“Good girl.” Bucky hums as his hands skate down the sides of your breasts, teasing you. 

He moves lower, working his thumbs in circles into the dip of your back. He moves the circles upward, repeating the action several times. He slants down against your body, slipping his hands underneath you and cupping your breasts, lightly pinching your nipples until they’re taut. 

“I’ve dreamt of doing this so many times. Now I get to do what I want with you.” He whispers against you skin, pressing a kiss to your left shoulder blade. 

His words combined with his clothed, semi-hard length rubbing along your ass send little zings of electricity to your core. You feel the wetness pool between your legs and clenching your thighs together, whimpering. Bucky chuckles, sitting up. 

“Seems like there’s a little tension I need to work out here too.” He slips his metal fingers through your folds, teasing your clit. 

You buck against the bed. 

“Bucky!...” you gasp when two of his fingers push into you. 

He starts slow, curling his fingers in as he pulls out, pressing against the sensitive spot inside you as he does so. You bite into the pillow and moan loudly. You’re aware of the uncorking sound again and shudder as Bucky pours more of the oil around his fingers and your entrance. The warming sensation builds; the erotic act heightens your arousal. He adds a third finger and you clamp around them. You’re so close to falling over that edge. 

“Come apart for me, doll.” He commands. Your body taut as a wire with his fingers pumping as fast as they can in and out of you, he reaches under you and toys with you clit. 

You cry out. The dam breaks, sending ecstasy coursing through you as you quake under Bucky, his fingers still deep inside you. 

He pulls them out and you groan, still sensitive from your release. Bucky trails soft kisses up your back, turning your body over as he moves up to your neck. He moves off of you, reclining against the headboard as he drags you up to sit in his lap facing him. His intense gaze burns you while he slowly removes the silk belt of the robe from you wrists. Bucky brings them to his lips and kisses them lovingly, soothing the chaffed skin. 

“Was that really necessary?” You mean to sound indignant but you’re still breathless from your orgasm. 

“Would you have let me if I hadn’t done it?” He chuckles. 

You shrug. He had a point. 

The butterflies continue their fluttering in your stomach, though they are tempered by a sudden burst of fear. What if things go back to the way they were once you got back? You couldn’t take Bucky being so cold and distant again. 

He glances up to your face, brows furrowing from your worried expression. 

“Why?” You whisper softly. 

He continues to stare at you a knowing look that means he understands what your asking. He glances away, his hand grazing along your naked hip. 

“Because I was scared like hell. Because I don’t know what my life will be like, and I didn’t want to pull you down with me. But I don’t want to fight it, not if it’s going to keep hurting you in the process.” He admits pulling you into his chest, burrowing his face into the crook of your shoulder. 

You wrap your arms around his neck, toying with the hair there. You heart quivers happily, warmth flooding your veins. He’d been stressed too. He did want to be with you; you just needed to show him you could handle his mess. 

Gently you pull away and out of his embrace. You kneel between his splayed legs and tug on the waist band of his briefs. Bucky lifts himself and helps you slide them off. His cock springs free, hard from playing with you. You lick your lips. He’s bigger than you imagined, and you had imagined. You crawl back up, straddling his lap once more. You lean over and grab the oil bottle, glancing at him while you open it. Heat burns in his stare as he watches you. 

“My turn.” You say, your voice husky. 

You grip his cock, feeling the heft of him as you slowly stroke him with both hands. 

“Shit!” He growls, throwing his head back as you twist and jerk along his length. 

You run your right thumb around the crown of his cock head, smirking when he bucks his hips into your fist. Bucky grasps your thighs and drags you closer. You gasp as he places his hand over yours and slides the tip of his shaft between your slit. 

“You keep that up I won’t last much longer. I need to be inside of you.” He rasps, grabbing a fistful of you hair. 

He kisses you roughly forcing his tongue into your mouth to deepen it. You pant against his lips, moaning as you roll your hips. Thanks to the oil and your arousal his cock slides smoothly into your pussy. You pause, breathing heavily as you adjust to his girth. The feeling of being filled is so satisfying you clench around him. He growls dipping his head and grazing his teeth along your shoulder. 

“Oh god… this feels like paradise.” He breathes against your dewy skin. He licks a trail down between your breasts, placing a kiss there just above your heart. 

You start rolling your hips against him, sliding his shaft in and out. Each pass drags your clit into his pelvis. Soon you’re at the brink of your release again. You whimper softly, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Bucky tips your chin up so you look at him. 

“I’m close, doll. Come with me.” He growls. 

The intensity of his stare is enough to make you come apart. You cry out his name as you flutter around him. He helps your stuttering hips slide along his cock until he empties himself into you, grunting with each spurt. 

Bucky leans back against the headboard bringing you with him. You slump into his chest trying to catch your breath. A few minutes pass. You sit up, staring into his face. 

“I’m in, James. I don’t care what happens. I’m not going anywhere so don’t try icing me out again. We both know how well that works.” You laugh softly. 

Bucky gives you a bashful smile glancing around the dim cabana bedroom. He brushes away damp hair from your face before flipping you over. He climbs on top of you. 

“Mmm, I don’t know. I think we have a pretty good way of working out the tension.” 

Just like that the butterflies take flight again.


End file.
